(something until I think of a better title!)
by Anaiese Von Claire
Summary: It's Terror in Resonance in a medieval setting! But's it's not really just that...but you kinda have to trust me and just read the story. It's not complete and if people like it I'll finish it up. I personally really like it, but it's up to the readers this time! I'll also make adjustments coming up maybe...
1. Chapter 1

**What you may need to know before you start: Duodecim=12, Novem=9, Quinque=5 (these are all Latin; a popular language for things like what our characters were involved in [note Harry Potter]). Keep in mind the Medieval setting (although it is fantasy). Pedes=a type of coin I made up. Do let me know if you like this! and if you have any questions feel free to ask!**

Lisa leaned on her broom and wiped the perspiration from her face with a torn rag she had inherited from her late father. It had been made of the green, strained cotton of the poor and was sewn into a single piece that reminded one of a small frog. Lisa wasn't one to fret about the small details, like harvesting, famine, and rainfall, because she preferred to dream—though dreaming often troubled her employer. He scolded her and recommended that she best not dream at work, lest she upset the folk who walked about the streets. He also demanded that she smile and nod to all to show that her work couldn't be better and that it pleased her to serve any who should pass by. All of this for a single pedes—"truly," thought she, "I deserve more." So she pocketed her piece after returning her broom then drug her feet, cold and fitted with holey shoes, dirty from her work in the streets, towards home. She opened the door to her shack after the long walk only to be met by her mother who smelled of alcohol and, gripping her arms, began to question her, shaking her shoulders to emphasize her worry—or was it possessiveness? At last Lisa pulled the pedes out of her pocket and shoved it into her mothers' hand, hoping to distract the intoxicated woman, making a break for her room and quickly shutting the door behind her. She could hear her mother sobbing and calling her father's name over and over. The two had been young lovers and were married inside of this very abode; he a street sweep, the now profession of his daughter, and she a woman on the verge of insanity. Her sanity broke when he died, coughing up blood on the bed after the infection had spread.

Lisa hated her life. But she wanted to live. Every person that tripped her, every person that kicked more mud or dumped their feces into the street after she had just removed such repulsive matter, she wished they would disappear; perhaps be eaten by one of those worms of legend that snuck into the houses of wicked people. The sun was almost gone, but she still had chores around the house. She slipped out of her window to take straw to the single old nag at the back of the house. As she walked over, she glanced up into the fading day, they sky a glorious shade of pink streaked with orange as if an armature began on a master's work, she wondered if she had ever seen anything so beautiful. She saw two ravens fly past and she quickly averted her eyes, they were the source of all evil according to legend, looking at them was to assure one a short life. She hoped that this folktale, however, proved false.

* * *

As the grey dawn appeared, Lisa strode out into the street to cleanse the path of impurities from chamber pots and the like. The road was still, not a soul save another street sweep whom she also wished to disappear. Out of the usual silence came the clatter of hooves and cartwheels and through the mist rode two figures dressed completely in black, hoods covering their heads. This would be unnerving initially, but greater still grew the edge of fear in the heart of Lisa when she saw that where the face should be of two humans, was a large beak, belonging to that of a raven and sitting just above this unnatural protrusion sat mirrors of red glass set in leather. A shiver shot up her back as they rode by, but one head turned to look at her, just long enough so that she could see the eyes, those belonging to a young man, behind the rose-glass. She felt all strength drain away from her limbs; she desperately wanted to call for help, to draw attention to these creatures so that she might slip away in the crowd. But the cart continued to roll away and she was left to catch flies in her gaping mouth.

Despite her greatest instinct of flight, she was curious. She heard the sound of the cart stop around the corner so she sidled up to the nearest building to watch. To her surprise, she only saw a single figure which moved about the street as if searching for something. The creature came to a house and there a hand was outstretched from its cloak, it removed the glove on its hand to reveal a massive scar on its wrist then clenched its fist the wood of the building seemed to shift uneasily and the glass trembled—then she felt and hand on her shoulder.

She turned, cold blood running in her veins to see the other creature behind her. "I would not recommend staying here," he said in a boyish voice, "It's a bit dangerous." At that instant she heard a massive crash behind her but before she could see she was swept away by the young man and found herself inside of a small tavern where everyone was still asleep. This tavern was the very one that creature had stood in of just moments earlier. She turned, and before her, on a table, sat an envelope with a seal that looked like a raven in flight; it read "open me" in a print that only a highly educated man could pen. Inside she found nothing but the blank paper she held it up and held it close to her face. It smelled faintly of roses and spices then to her surprise words began to form as if written by ice:

"If you would prefer to live, you will be an accomplice. If you die, you shall where you stand."

The choice was obvious for her. "I—I want to live!" she cried and she found herself being placed onto the street and given her broom; she now stood between the two. Though they hadn't removed their masks, if seemed as though she could clearly see their faces, one with a long, shaped face and black hair, the other with grey-brown hair and a round happy face, the later smiled at her with the prior said in a deep voice with a bitter touch, "You have chosen to become an accomplice. You cannot turn from this fate." With that he turned and walked toward the cart and horse, the later chortled softly then bounded after the other, waving his hand to her as he moved along—the duo disappeared into the mist leaving Lisa to wonder what had just taken place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes! Law-takers=the resident police.**

News of the collapsed building ran rampant through the village and the village Law-Takers, those who were said to "take care of the law" and "promote the citizens to heed its guidance," were called immediately to the scene. Meanwhile the two young men and slipped away and were now bound for the forest as the sun burned off the remaining mists. Once beneath the shadowy coverage they removed their masks and unbridled the grey mare to let her graze amongst the trees. "That went smoothly," the dark haired one said hanging up his jacket on a branch then turning to his table on which was spread many papers and bobbles that only these two could think important. He glanced at his hour glass, standing erect in the corner of the table.

"But that girl, Novem. Won't she be trouble if she tells the Law-Takers?" the other mentioned, "Poor thing, a simple-minded street sweep. Girls should never hold that position, don't you think?"

"It doesn't concern us," the one, Novem, replied, when he didn't hear immediate agreement he glanced in the direction of his partner, "Duodecim, I warn you not to have any dealing with that peasant."

Duodecim waved his hands dismissively as he sat against a tree that was shaped just perfectly like a chair. "Yes, yes Novem, I understand." Novem eyed him suspiciously then turned back to focus his attention on his task at hand, writing the next letter.

Of the Law-Takers many became indignant when they saw the ruins of the old tavern torn down and became even more so when they found the piece of paper attached to the cornerstone of the building.

" _Dearest Law-Takers,_

 _We greet thee most cordially_

 _We two of these letters are the makers_

 _We wish to define our terms with certainty_

 _I am One-X and he, V-Two_

 _We wish to make this town well_

 _Come stop this strife in lieu,_

 _That it shan't happen in the future to tell_

 _Here is your hint:_

 _ **Always filling, always emptying**_

 _ **Always changing, but still the same**_

 _ **Home for many, food for some**_

 _ **Upon this I built my stead.**_

 _To start the fire, here is this flint._

The Law-Takers, furious with frustration began to search 'round for any that could interpret it. Old and young contested over the answer to find the solution. Lisa caught sight, but didn't understand. Amongst the force of Law-Takers was a man with eyes sharp glittering with sagacity, he was hardly groomed and held a lit 'stik' in his mouth which produced a foul smelling smoke. He removed the 'stik' and was given the paper by his associate, a fat man who loved to play games and solve riddles, though he wasn't very good at it. "Shiba, look at this," said the man who bumbled over dropping holding the paper in front of the man's face. Shibasaki as his unusual name was, glanced reproachfully at this man then sat up to examine the paper. His eyes lit up upon seeing the riddle. He spit out his smoldering 'stik' and smothered it with his heel then walked towards the city center, his portly friend behind, "Have you got it?" he gasped, trotting along.

"Probably," he remarked. "It's not hard." Upon appearing inside the village hall, an ancient building that lost its smell of wood only to be replaced with the smell of mold and decay, typical of this part of the country which was subject to rain, those seated turned to look at the guest.

"Shibasaki? What are you doing here?" an old man who was balding ejected as the doors closed behind the familiar stranger.

"I've come back. It appears you need me," the man smirked; the older frowned.

"I suppose we do," he stood and clasped Shibasaki's hand in his own. "Welcome back." Now that formalities were out of the way, the man led Shibasaki to the table and made him sit down amongst the group. "Look here, now. What do you think this means?"

Shibasaki pointed to the lines and translated each, "In short," he completed, "we should look for buildings, probably companies, on the lake." The older man raised his arm and gave the order then turned and thanked Shibasaki.

A large party of Law-Takers spread around all sides of the lake, allowing not a soul to enter or exit save those of the official Law-Takers. Help had been recruited from many others towns, to the duo's delight, so slipping in amongst the officers was simple. Buildings around the lake were searched and nothing recovered until one looked up to see a house floating on the lake itself. The called to the others and said his thought, immediately a troop was sent to determine what mischief lay in this floating house.

Inside it was vacant, its inhabitants having just left apparently moments earlier, evident from the smoking fire. Shibasaki was a part of this crew and found, upon a table, a letter with the seal of a raven. He opened the note to find words burning inside, quote:

" _Well done dearest Law-Takers!_

 _This is the second place we wish you to note._

 _We hope pleasantries were extended to you from those Lakers._

 _And in this, don't forget a cloak!_

 _ **Old and young visit**_

 _ **Life and Death reside in the doorway**_

 _ **Strong and weak vary**_

 _ **Good and Evil fight in the halls**_

 _ **All strive for their lot.**_

 _To keep fire, you need air._

Shibasaki stuffed this note in his pocket and boarded the small lake-vessel.


	3. Chapter 3

Lisa wanted so desperately to see those two boys again. Her curiosity mounted every moment and with every breath. "If I could only escape!" she cried into the dark woods through her window the only reply to the deadened plea was the screeching of bats in the night.

"Lisa! Lisa!" her mother suddenly wailed. Hearing her door rattle with the weight of her mother's blows her fear suddenly mounted, she would be in soon, not much could stop her in this drunken state. Lisa quickly packed a few dresses then slid through the window just as her mother broke the door, "Lisa! Don't-!" her cry was lost to the wind hissing in the frightened girl's ears.

She fled into the town, through the streets, blinded by tears that rose in her eyes, stinging and rolling horizontally across her face. When she felt her legs leaden with exhaustion she pulled herself to the front of a tavern and dropped her body on the step, leaning on the doorway, panting. She had almost dozed off when suddenly she found herself rudely pushed into the street from behind; turning in bewilderment her eyes focused on the tavern keeper, wary, for the loss of his rival inn that he should lose his own to some unknown creature. "Sir, I—" begged Lisa for his audience, "I only-"

"Get away, you urchin! We have no need for the likes of ye in the doorways of this good village!"

"Wait!" called a slurred voice from the inn, "That girl! I know her appearance from that morning of the tavern collapse! She was there!" the voice was that of her old sweep partner whom she had worked with that early morning. "She must have done it! she must be a witch!"

"No!" Lisa wept fearfully as the sweep stood in the lighted doorway with the keeper, "It wasn't me! It wasn't me! it was those creatures!" the ruckus began to draw others from the taverns and the houses surrounding.

"She's possessed!" the keeper bawled, "She sees creatures! Perhaps demons!"

"No! No!" she insisted, offering her hands in despair.

"A witch!" people murmured. "In this town? We must be rid of her lest she curse the place!" the crowds gathered as the rumor of the witch spread like a flame suddenly fanned. Lisa stood to escape, but was caught up by the crowds, which were steadily crescendoing into a cacophony of noise. They pressed in on all sides becoming more hostile as the mass grew hissing and spitting was encouraged by cheers from those who could not reach her. Lisa was forced along by the mob to the nearest Law-Taker's position, the surprised officials questioned the crowd to the guilt of this weeping girl, but upon hearing the accusations of her association with witchcraft, they took up arms and prepared the punishment.

By now the whole of the town was awake and buzzing with the thirst for witch's flesh which was to be burned by dawn, small children ran and collected woods while others found coal and fuels for the bonfire. Lisa, weak with fatigue from fleeing and crying gave no effort for defend herself. "I don't want to die…I don't want to die…" she moaned to deaf ears, "I haven't done anything…"

They bound her to a pole in the center of the town; the bellows of the crowd intensifying so that those returning from the earlier affair on the lake could not ignore the display. They stood and watched as she was raised to the pile of wood and fuel, torches were lit and held by many standing at the base, hungrily waiting the moment that they could burn this wretch. Someone threw the first flame as the grey dawn broke through the blackness of night; the bonfire was lit soon it roared, filling the square with heat and smoke. Lisa summoned her strength enough to lean against the pole, "I don't want to die yet…" she whispered into the inferno that roared toward her, her eyes flicked around the crowd, full with the fear of an innocent girl. She glanced up and saw a raven above and despite her terror found no tears with which to cry.

She coughed from the smoke and hung her head from lethargy when she heard someone from the crowd scream. She glanced up to see that black cloaked figure but without his mask and only a rag around his mouth. She felt her hands loosed from the ropes and as she brought them around he forced something cool into her hand. It was a wet rag, similar to what he had around his mouth he glanced almost playfully at her as she realized what she needed to do. She pressed it against her mouth and nose and with a single movement the young man scoped the astonished maiden from amidst the flames and leapt out onto the street. The crowd parted and stared in fear as he swept Lisa away in his arms, dodging everyone with the grace of a deer as he made his escape. The next moment they were out of the town, the fading light from the fire distinguished the outlines of the buildings even as the sun reached higher into the morning.

The man put her down and removed his rag from his mouth and took hers from her hand. "You sure enjoy getting yourself into precarious situations, don't you Lisa?"

"How do you know my name?"

The other smiled which brought the image of sunlight to her mind almost immediately, the grin radiated happiness which she didn't fully understand. " _Antea Scientia_ , is what I like to call it. It's something that I have that lets me know some things about a person even before they speak. I knew your name was Lisa the first time we met because you told me," he gestured to his temple, "in here. You were very pleasant when introducing yourself; it's rare, not many people actually introduce themselves to me. Perhaps you're a little naïve still, even in this harsh world."

Lisa shifted nervously, scuffing her feet in the dirt. "How do you reply to someone who already knows your thoughts?" she wondered. She glanced up and noticed his kind smile as if he had just heard what she said; he blinked slowly then opened his mouth to continue:

"Say, you really shouldn't be out here by yourself. You should return to your home."

"I don't have a home," she said abruptly, then blushed self-consciously. A frown pressed the corners of his lips down and he glanced to either side as if suddenly uneasy.

"Well, you could stay at a tavern and work perhaps? Or work jobs from city to city. You can't stay here obviously; they're pretty fire-tempered here, huh?" He smiled showing pearly-white teeth, this smile warmed Lisa's heart and lifted her spirits even more. She nodded and looked around:

"My things are gone!"

The young man grabbed something that sat on the ground beside them that she hadn't noticed before, "Is this it?"

She nodded happily and he handed her the brown sack full of clothes then as she checked to see that everything was inside, the young man turned and began to leave. She felt a little disenchanted, hoping that, somehow, he could have taken her to some other place-a world without worries or the problems that she had. She turned to journey on down the trail that he had left her on which left the town and vanished around the corner. She glanced back to see if he was there but there wasn't any sign of the stranger. Lisa sighed and walked on praying that she wouldn't have to walk too far to reach the next town.

Duodecim walked beyond the trees and deeper into the forest, knowing that what he did was the best response, but with a knot clenching his stomach as a dragon clutches its treasure, he still hated that he had to do it. He had just found the mare where he left her, carefully taking the grass by its tips and pulling it out when he felt a strong cranial sensation. He blinked in bafflement then the word rang in his head with the liquid sound of a bell, "Help!" Without a second thought he leapt upon the horse and rode back onto the path, the words resonated in his mind leading him to direct his horse up the path as fast as she could gallop and before long he came upon Lisa and on either side was a Law-Taker. Duodecim reigned the mare in so that she just curbed both men and in a smooth motion he pulled Lisa upon the back of the animal then thundered back down the stone path before either realized what had occurred.

Lisa was clasped desperately to his waist, having never ridden an animal such as this before, and buried her face in his back like a small child. She felt a drop on her cheek and only glanced up to see that clouds had obscured the sun and that large drops began to fall soaking them both so their clothes stuck to their skin and slicked their hair down in a matter of seconds. She shivered and clung closer to him for warmth.

Back under the trees the mare slowed to a trot to dodge the inhabitants of the thicket. The leaves shielded the two from a great amount of the rain but even so Lisa shivered. Duodecim noticed this and pulled the horse to a stop; removing his coat with a slight shiver he wrapped it around her shoulders and tucked it around her.

"Won't you be cold?" she chattered though the coat did serve to warm his body slightly. He didn't reply but enticed his horse to move on. She felt sorry for him but grateful likewise and so leaned against him to try and share her warmth in turn. She thought he smiled and was almost certain that she heard him say, "Don't worry, we'll be home soon."

 **Don't forget to tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

As Duodecim dismounted in front of the hidden grove he felt Lisa slip off behind him limply he turned quickly but wasn't quick enough. However a branch from nowhere caught her before she fell completely to the ground. He glanced up to see Novem and gave an exhalation of relief, but upon noticing his expression he attempted to make an explanation, "You know…"

"No."

Duodecim flinched at the harsh reprimand. "But…" The dark-haired other glared at him as if challenging him to try and persuade him. "Look, Novem, she's sick—swooned from all of the excitement—can't we let her stay until she's well?" Novem narrowed his eyes. "Come now, be reasonable."

Novem turned, indicating to Duodecim that he could bring her in for a bit. He gently picked Lisa up from the branch and carried her inside.

Duodecim waved his hand over Lisa's face as he drew black smoke from her lungs. After he had finished this task he turned back to Novem who sat with his hand propped under his chin, watching him. "She inhaled a good quantity of smoke and was completely soaked to the bone," Duodecim said as he dispersed the smoke and water from the atmosphere; he smiled at his partner, "She should be well soon, but she needs rest and calm."

"And how long do you think she needs to reside in our abode? She was accused of being witch, so you said. What if they come to look for her?"

"You know as well as I that the Law-Takers couldn't hope to find this place," replied Duodecim with confidence, "Your conjures are simply too strong for ordinary humans."

"Duodecim," a look of concern resonated in Novem's countenance, "I don't believe I need to remind you that anyone having anything to do with us will only share our fate."

"Again and again I've told you, I know this to be true, but…" Duodecim averted his eyes from his friend's face, trying to find the right words to explain his thoughts. Novem waited a moment then stood and grabbed a forest-green cloak and clipped it around his shoulders.

"We must buy more ingredients if we are to feed a third, I am going to the market," with a wave of the hand he disappeared into the thicket. Duodecim stepped out likewise to go brush down the mare from the soggy journey.

* * *

Lisa woke to an empty living area filled with papers and curious objects. She moved slowly from the bed of leaves and grass and looked around the place; she turned to see a shelf full of vials of clear and colored liquids and a table covered with papers with strange and unknown words to her. At the very end of the table lay an hour glass and a small purple orb streaked with an icy blue and speckled with deep red. Lisa was mesmerized by the small marble and reached to pick it up but stopped when she heard someone enter the room she glanced up to see both boys enter. Duodecim's eyes widened with dismay as he quickly ran over to Lisa and covered the orb with his hand. "Did you touch this?" he asked presently, eyes keenly watching her every movement.

She shook he head, "No! I didn't…"

"Good," sighed Duodecim, "Because if you had then you'd have gone, 'BAM'! and disappeared forever!" at the BAM Lisa started fiercely and fainted straight away. "Oh dear," he glanced up at Novem, "Too much for a sick person?"

* * *

Shibasaaki had a hunch, but until the as-of-yet-unknown perpetrators moved he couldn't be sure, however he knew with confidence that these were not mindless acts of terror. When the next letter appeared at the sight last described, the hospital, he decided to do further research into these places that were and had the potential of being targeted. The next letter was expected to be as a normal one, pleasantries followed by the riddle and some enigma about fire at the end, however, this letter was different. Rather than having letters appearing like fire, a cold, sharp wind blew form the letter and gave a simple riddle: "a wise man looks at the trees for a forest, a fool the forest for the trees. The wise man built his house of wood, the fool out of straw. Listen to the words of the wise man."

Shibasaki wasted no thought on the meaning of the letter but rather in the peculiar way in which it was written. "This has no heart, no soul. This mustn't be from them." But the other Law-Takers paid no heed to this and upon being given the answer rushed off to find the criminals. He sat and looked at the curve of the letters, "This is written by a woman, not these men. Something is amiss…"

* * *

"Lisa, our request is that you never near a fire or cook wear again," Novem sighed. "We couldn't possibly eat this…stuff."

Lisa frowned. "It can't possibly be that bad!" she cried looking at the black-brownish mass offered on a plate.

"Well, perhaps you should try it!" Duodecim replied, dropping his utensil onto the plate dramatically, "This is not how food should really taste."

Lisa brought a mouthful to her lips and tasted it, repulsion and regret filled her mouth at the taste of the matter, but somehow she swallowed it. She covered her mouth in an attempt to keep the food down.

"Leave the cooking to us," Duodecim said standing and stretching. He put out his hands over the plates of food and moved his fingers up like a puppet-master, immediately the black was drawn from the substance and the food re-ordered into what looked like real food: boiled lamb with gravy and vegetables.

"So that's what she was trying to make," Novem muttered under his breath, taking a true bite of the food and silently thanking Duodeim for his ability to remove such substances. Lisa watch in amazement as the black mass drawn from the food was form into a small orb that was blue in color then he coated it in water until it turned into a metallic blue. It fell into his hand as he finished forming it and he placed it inside of a box along with the earlier purple orb she had seen. After the lid of the box closed he suddenly gasped as if he had just finished running several miles at a fast pace, he breathed heavily and perspiration gathered on his forehead.

Lisa saw this and stood and stepped shyly toward him, "Are you okay…?"

Duodecim stood up straight and gave a faint smile. "I am well," said he, "Doing things like this takes a bit of energy…"

Novem sat across from the two and observed their conversation then added that Lisa should remember not to touch those orbs. Lisa nodded obediently and sat down to eat the newly cleansed food. So many inquiries wandered through her mind as Duodecim seemed to recover from his earlier act, but she didn't want to be rude and inquire such foolish questions of those who were gratefully giving her shelter. As she watched Duodecim, Novem also watched him and Lisa, a feeling of dread expanding in his mind about future circumstances.

Suddenly and without warning Novem heard a high-pitched noise invade his mind along with a strong message from an unknown source. He doubled over and pressed his hands to his ears to try and stop the ringing. Within a split second Duodecim was at his side.

"Novem! Novem!" he heard Duodecim call while Lisa stood helplessly confused.

An image grew in his mind of a woman with violet eyes and snow-white hair. She was smirking in an alarming way and reaching out with a hand towards him just before the vision vanished. As the image faded he fell back on his seat and pressed his hand to his forehead slowly.

"Lisa, get some water from the stream just around the corner," Duodecim commanded swiftly, she nodded and stumbled off to find it. Duodecim crouched next to Novem, "What happened?"

"Quinque," he whispered under his breath, then looking at Duodecim Square in the eyes said, "She's found us."

"That's not—" he stopped and sighed, "Alright, but Lisa doesn't' have to know."

"She needs to leave before she tracks her down!" Novem hissed, glancing up as Lisa returned with a bucket of water, he closed his eyes and murmured, "Don't get her involved."

Duodecim didn't hear the last words, but took a cloth and busied himself with draining the water out and putting it on Novem's forehead. Lisa looked around and clenched her hands tightly to her dress. "W-what's the matter?" she asked in a low voice.

"I've told you how I can read minds, right?" said he, he turned back to her after making sure his other was cared for. "It's not so easy for him." He glanced over his shoulder then stood with a smile. "Shall we stroll for a bit?"

* * *

After many hours of research and traveling to the darkest corners to the town, Shibasaki thought he had finally found a lead on these mysterious villains and their aim. There had been a special group that knew of people who could manipulate materials such as wood and metal, these people were dispersed because of the hatred for people of unusual talents. They were thoughts to be witches and sorcerers—which is perhaps true. Shibasaki had tried to make contact with these people, but was without success.

The next building described was, in fact, a target of the two; it was the abode of a famous wood carver. However, Shibasaki couldn't help but carry misgivings about this set up withheld in his mind. He walked up to the place as the Law-Takers were surrounding the premises of the house. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a small woman with pure white hair standing with her arms crossed, surveying the situation. He wondered, but didn't worry, about her. He walked up to the building and pressed his hand to the side of the structure and felt the wood. The last few places hadn't fallen down like the tavern, but this was a simple one to take down for those two boys. He stood with his hand against the wall when he suddenly began to feel a small vibration deep within the wood. He quickly moved back and looked around him. He expected the building to drop at any moment when suddenly there was a bright flash near the top of the building like the sun reflecting off metal. He backed up and noticed that there almost seemed to be a large orb around the building. The orb vibrated and light bounced off of its surface, bowing as if it were being compressed by some force. Shibasaki ran back around to the front of the house and noticed that with the exception of the mysterious woman with white hair, everyone was in the same place. The woman had moved closer to the house and had her hand on the doorknob of the front door. While from a distance she looked to be calmly standing, drops of sweat and accumulated on her brow and all of the muscles in her body had tensed; she was concentrating extremely hard on something. Shibasaki stepped forward to speak to her but before he said anything she snapped a quick, "Get back!", he ignored her command and waited for her.

He sensed someone walking behind him and turned to see a young man in the Law-Taker's uniform with his hat pulled down over his eyes. He glanced at Shibasaki as he walked past the disappeared around the corner of the house; he was going to follow him but was distracted by a huge ripple effect over the clear orb and heard a cry from the woman. His attention turned toward her as she made a swift jump back from the house and held her hand, but rather than tears of pain, Shibasaki noticed tears accompanied by a malicious smile. The woman laughed suddenly and stepped back further from the house then turned and began walking away. Not even dismayed by these strange actions Shibasaki followed her around to where the rest of the crew stood. But she had vanished as mysteriously as she had appeared. He wanted to turn back and find the young man, but he had disappeared as well. It was at this point that Shibasaki was assured that these were not ordinary people with whom he fought.

 **I really hate bugging you all, but it seems you only remember to comment if i remind you. so I'm reminding you again...**


	5. Chapter 5

Novem returned weary, but still intact. He sat heavily on the couch. He reached for a cup of water and rather than drinking it he poured it on his wrist which, to Lisa's alarm was glowing bright red and was swollen, and now with water poured upon it, steaming. "Your wrist!" she exclaimed pointing to it with fear.

"Don't worry about it," Novem retorted, "This happens." She glanced at Duodecim with concerned eyes. He smiled reassuringly then gave Novem a certain green liquid which the other applied lightly to the patch of skin. Lisa had noticed that Duodecim had a similar cut on his wrist, but it wasn't as large as Novem's. She wondered where they had gotten them and how it was related to their strange abilities.

She fell asleep that night watching rain fall from the sky, but never enter the living area where she slept. She tried to piece things together but nothing matched up except to one answer which she didn't care to think about. The strange abilities, the unusual liquids and papers, dome-like covers of protection around a certain area, it only made sense that they would be sorcerers, but all sorcerers were evil and could never be trusted, they would cook you and eat you alive, turn you into strange creatures or plants that ultimately lead to your slow, painful demise. These boys were not like that; they had only protected her since she had started living with them if she cut herself or felt ill, they used those strange liquids to heal the cut and cure the sickness. She was sheltered and fed…and safe.

Duodecim and Novem had made themselves a separated sleeping area to give Lisa privacy and in this separate area they discussed the plan.

"I've found it," Novem said in a low voice.

"Is that true?" Duodecim sang happily. "You've found the jewel to rid us of this curse?"

"I am certain, but it is only a matter of time before Quinque finds it. She is working with the Law-Takers which gives her an extension. But there is a certain man by the name of Shibasaki who is suspicious of her. I think we can trust him to work with us."

"Truly? Then there's hope!" Duodecim joined happily.

"We don't have it yet, and I don't want to lead Quinque straight to it. She's wants to play a game as we used to." Novem sighed and stretched his arms behind his head, but grimaced in pain.

Duodecim frowned then and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his legs. "Are you doing well?"

Novem glanced up at Duodecim then away again. "I am as well as you know."

Duodecim turned his arm over and looked at his wrist where the purple-red scar resided. "Things like what happened to-day and the food that Lisa made help remind me of back then at Compositique." He looked steadily at his other then dropped his eyes and continued. "Everything was strange back then learning about what we had been given, but it was hard at the same time. Everything was a chore and a task that seemed insurmountable. With each day that passed and with each friend that did likewise everything became harder. When we escaped, we promised to live our lives in a way different to when we were there. Which is why you can't lie to me about your pain, I will not allow it."

Novem sat as a dark figure with his back against the tree without a sound, his other knew that he wasn't asleep. Duodecim let the words sink into the blackness of the night as he pulled himself up to his bedded area.

* * *

Shibasaki leafed through the pages and scoured for more information. Many pages had been torn away leaving many gaps in information. He was immersed in thought when he felt a hand on his shoulder; he turned around and saw the outlines of an old man's face illuminated by only the candle on the table beside him.

"You should not look into this matter further," the man said with resonating tones. "I know what you seek."

"Then oblige to tell me the story of them. My occupation is not at stake, I've already lost it." Shibasaki's eyes glittered as this new opportunity presented itself.

"You do not realize how much is at stake here," the man muttered, "but since you insist, I will tell you what I know." The man pulled out a chair next to Shibasaki and sat slowly then looked at him with faded eyes.

"After having heard that you were researching this project, I knew I needed to warn you. The forces at work here aren't something we can face as humans, it is a moral matter that remains to be examined more fully by future generations. The plan took many children, the healthiest among the towns which were few at the time, and to make them into something they were not. Humans worked with those who could manipulate nature, sorcerers and sorceresses. These children were taken and had the skin on their wrists skinned off and a certain tonic rubbed into their skin. Some children died during this first stage from blood loss. This tonic was made to enhance natural tendencies towards unnatural abilities such as mind-reading, manipulation of matter, and many other abilities. At this second stage of learning many of the children died as a result of their unstable power; normal humans aren't accustomed to the extra amount of power and energy that runs in the body when these abilities are unleashed. A few months in, the experiment was a failure. All of the children had died with the exception of two who escaped and one child, who was very sickly, who was removed by Law-Takers."

"So they were experimenting with magic on these children?" Shibasaki felt a great amount of disgust towards this man whom had known about these experiments, but had said nothing for years.

"I feel sorry for them, they didn't deserve this end. The two who escaped, if they are still alive, would be near seventeen years old, but they would not have much longer to live. This tonic was obviously a poison to the normal human body and children also died from simply the application of it." The man sighed forlornly then looked up at Shibasaki. "There is one other who could explain more about the experimentation. I only observed the process, he took part in it." He took out a piece of paper and scribed a name on one side Shibasaki took it up and bowed slightly to the man. He stepped past him and heard the man mutter, "if you see them, give my apologies…"

* * *

Novem woke up in a cold sweat, his head was pounding and his pulse was fast. "That dream…" Duodecim had woken as well in response to Novem, having a connection like a brother to him.

"A vision?" the other soothed climbing up to sit next to Novem.

"Quinque, she's planning on destroying the Town Hall. She told me…" he began to shiver from the sweat that had begun to dry on his body. Duodecim frowned and looked at Novem with concern.

"That will take more than we can do by ourselves. Suppose if Lisa were to…"

"That useless girl?" Novem growled, "We can't trust her with anything. She's not even…"

"Please Novem, just…" Novem was going to interrupt when they heard a soft tap on a tree and looked down to see Lisa, wrapped in a blanket peeking bashfully up at them.

"I-I heard you talking and I wondered if something was the matter…" Duodecim climbed down to meet Lisa and smiled at her then turned to Novem. "If something is the matter," she continued, "I want to help…it's the least I can do…"

Novem released a quiet sigh. "Alright, you can help…I suppose." Duodecim gave her a thumbs-up and a wide smile. "For now go back to sleep," he added, "You cannot be helpful if you are not rested."

 **Alright all, that's all I have! if you enjoyed it, please let me know. I still have this story on my mind but I don't know if anyone would read it anyway... :)**


End file.
